


"You Speak Klingon?"

by R_E_R6



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck Doesn't Know Pop Culture, Buck Speaks Klingon, Buck and the Duolingo Owl Are Bros, Buck is the Most Clueless Genius, Chim is Shocked and Confused, Chimney is so Done, Crack, Drabble, Friendship, I was challenged, Other, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6
Summary: Chimney speaks Klingon, Buck replies in Klingon...Chimney cannot deal with this. Buck is very confused about whatever Star Trek is.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 24
Kudos: 166





	"You Speak Klingon?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was done purely as a challenge because I'm terrible at keeping things short and really wanted to write Buck speaking Klingon. I blame Discord and some very specific people 
> 
> You know exactly who you are lol.

Chimney stares, absolutely flabbergasted. He hadn’t thought anyone would understand. 

“You speak Klingon?” 

Buck stares, confused at Chimney’s wide-eyed reaction. He’d only answered a question. 

“What’s the big deal? I like languages,” Bucks shrugs, pauses, then asks “What’s Star Trek?”

Chimney flails in frustration then points accusingly “No, I don’t buy it. Games up Buckaroo, I know you’re faking. You’re a Trekie”

“Dude, I’m so confused. It’s just a language”

“A made up language!”

Buck’s eyes narrow in confusion. 

“But it’s on my language app, see” 

Chimney groans as he sees the dreaded owl, grumbling “You’re ridiculous” before storming off.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to write a longer fic based on this at some point but I have other things to write first, hence the challenge.


End file.
